


if i give up humanity, would i be able to see you again?

by blueseasalt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Characters to be added, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, M/M, Slow Burn, tags will come as updates happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseasalt/pseuds/blueseasalt
Summary: Sylvain could no longer battle the hands of fate.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 12





	1. EPISODE I.

**Author's Note:**

> based off ' The Earth's Final Confession ' !
> 
> first chapters are not my forte, but hey i tried!! thank you for reading !

**EPISODE I: **

**❝ and after you, blissfully unaware. . . turned into happy ashes. ❞ **

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Footsteps bounded amongst the pavement of the old time that continued to chatter with life. Heavy pants slipped past his lips, breathing erratic and yet, he pushed through, despite the tingling, painful sensation his lungs were feeling. He could hear the footsteps behind him; heavy and angry. Right before him, rocks were thrown, pressing violently against his skull before falling pitifully to the floor. Despite the pain that rang and emitted from that rock, he continued to go. He continued to go _forward. _There was no place left behind him, unless he wanted to count dirty alleyways he would sleep in before. The food he was barely able to scrape by with was hugged tightly to his chest, his pants growing louder.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ The thief! Get that thief! Don't just stand there! ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Voices rang, immediately filling his body with fear. It wreaked through him with no remorse, clinging onto his bones, and dragging him down. Even though the exhaustion dripped onto him, he sluggishly carried himself forward. His gaze peered over his shoulder, the people behind him angry. Blinded by the anger they were feeling towards him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ That child. . . That _thief _was he not- ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ It does not matter. Idle chatter is not needed here. All we need is _him. _❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ With the last bit of his strength, he continued to run. Outside the gates of the small town and into the forest-y snow of Fhirdiad.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The bustling sound of horses' hooves resonated through the empty trail. The sound of a carriage that creaked with every step - every movement - had filled his senses. The child, covered in bruises and wounds continued to flee. A crimson dyed shawl wrapped around his head, concealing his features. The town he resided in was no longer his home. He no longer recalls the home he once had. He was unable to find his home that was taken from him. A sigh slipped past his lips, back pressed delicately against the bark of the tree, curling into himself. A breather.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ That's all he needed. He needed to breathe.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The cold pierced his lungs every time he took in bated breath. Every time he thought he was safe, the sound of footsteps or the sound of hooves continued to echo painfully, filling his body with anxiety. The way his heart thrummed against his chest, irregular and unwavering. The shawl was hugged closer to his tiny, lithe frame. He trembled viciously against the pillow-y snow that blanketed the grassy ground he once knew. The sound of a _crunching _footsteps reached his ears and he couldn't help but sit up taller, biting back the gasp that threatened to seep past his lips. Instead, his enamels dug into his bottom lip, the spark of pain coursed through his body wildly. Frostbitten hands pressed against the snow, pushing himself up. Ember hues peered over, seeing the familiar sight of the people he continued to run from. With that, he ran once more; the crushing of snow echoing loudly, yet quietly as he continued to bolt through, ignoring the sinking feeling with every step he took.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ His ragged breathing seemingly returned, his lungs freezing over and over again until it pierced and pinched in a way where it pleaded for the younger male to slow down - to stop. But he couldn't. He had to go far away from there, or he'd be caught. And again, the vicious cycle would continue without any mercy. He was already growing weak and feeble, he was unable to keep up with it any longer. He noticed the way his steps were beginning to slow down and he couldn't help but let out a pitiful cry.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Taking a sharp turn, his steps slowed at the slightest, the sound of their footsteps beginning to fade. Slowly, he allowed himself to slow back down. His steps treaded in a limping manner, breathing straggled as he used every true to his advantage to continue guiding him. Just as he began to halt entirely, the sound of rustling flitted towards his ears and he stopped almost immediately. Tiers blinked in a cautious manner as his head whipped around to find the source.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ And eventually; they made themselves known - right in front of his face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Ember orbs met striking caramel orbs almost immediately, the other child's eyes wide with surprise. There was no time for him to examine him as a yowl followed through and immediately, his arms rose, catching the feline cat that was previously in the male's grasp. The soft animal clung close to his frame as the male that swung upside down from the tree finally fell to the ground, his indigo tresses splaying along the ground, accompanied with a dirtied cerulean shawl. Soon after, he pushed himself up to meet his gaze once more, a sheepish laugh slipping past his lips, despite the tears that filled his caramel eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The child stood still, blinking at the display in front of him, but without realizing, his own laugh began to resonate. The feline leapt from his grip, perching itself atop his crimson dyed shawl that lingered on his shoulder, ❝ Are you alright? ❞ he finally managed, amusement glazing his features.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Yes, I believe I am. ❞ teary orbs were wiped away, ❝ Did I scare you? ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ . . . Kind of, but it's alright. ❞ his hand rose, peeling the cat off his shawl and handing it to the male before him, ❝ I think this is yours. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ He likes to run away a lot. ❞ a sigh slipped past his lips, reaching up to grab him, hugging him to his frame, ❝ I don't think I've seen you here before. What's your name? ❞ there was no hesitancy in his tone, and he wasn't analyzing him at all. And for once, he felt relieved.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Sylvain J-. . . Just Sylvain will do. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The male pushed himself off the ground, eyeing him with curiosity, ❝ Alright, Just Sylvain! My name is Felix Hugo Fraldarius! ❞ caramel eyes no longer held his tears, instead, it beamed with the little delight his delicate features were holding. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Felix. . . ❞ Sylvain's voice lingered thoughtlessly before murmuring, ❝ Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be home? ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Shouldn't I be asking you the same? ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A roll of his eyes was evident as he rose his hands in surrender, ❝ Alright, alright. You got me there. I'm just. . . taking a walk, is all. ❞ Suddenly his shawl was tightened on him. Cold digits pressed against his exposed skin, the feeling alone was already numb due to his frostbitten porcelain skin. A straggled noise slipped past his mouth, ❝ What are you doing?! ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ . . . Keeping you warm. ❞ Felix paused, his attention focused on his shawl that continued to grow tighter and tighter, vainly brushing against his cheeks to warm him, ❝ You're purple, or is it blue. . ? Did you know that? You must be cold. ❞ a frown played on his lips as the feline perched itself atop Felix's head this time. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Felix? Geez, Felix! Where are you this time?! ❞ a female's voice rang softly within the cold air, traveling towards the two boys. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ She found me already? ❞ he muttered lowly underneath his breath as his grip loosened on the shawl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ I should go! I _need _to go! ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ You _need _to go? I could take you home - warm you up properly! Please let me do that! ❞ the male pleaded, his grip tightening again. The sound of the footsteps instilled fear within him. It wracked through his body once more, but this time, ferociously. His gaze was beginning to find splotches of black, decorating his color dyed vision. His body shook and trembled against, the hands that were on his shawl loosened, instead, moving to his shoulders, ❝ Sylvain?! Sylvain, are you okay?! ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Give me a minute, I just- ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ His voice faded as he collapsed down onto the snow, a wheeze slipping out of his mouth, letting his body shudder. The exhaustion was beginning to settle into him. He was carelessly. Undoubtedly careless. And yet, the male's grip continued to tighten on him, holding him closer. Though it was cold, he still felt the warmth being emitted, ❝ Ingrid! Please! Help me carry him back to the carriage! ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Slowly, his vision turned black, slumping against the male's body.


	2. EPISODE II.

**EPISODE II:**

❝ **now at long last, i say ' i still love you '. ❞**

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Warmth filled his senses, immediately feeling digits caress along his cheekbones. The pads of fingers ghosted along the curvature of it, a tickling sensation ripping through the redhead's body, a giddy fit of laughter dripping from rosy lips. A soft croon was heard above him, digits departing as lithe arms wrapped around the younger's frame, holding him close to his solace. His. . . solace? It was solace the child was unable to decipher. As his own digits rose, they clutched onto the prim, rich attire._

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A sense of familiarity. _

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Ember peripherals eased upwards to gaze at the woman who was holding onto him. A sad smile graced the curvature of her lips, her fingers reaching down to gently shield his eyes. As lids closed, concealing his sight, he heard the rumble of noises, accompanied with shouts. Clashes upon clashes ruptured the sullen air, enveloping the atmosphere in fear. Tears glistened as his body quaked against the woman who's grip only tighten. A silent prayer reached deaf ears, continuing like a selfish mantra. It continued to ebb, continued to flow wistfully, filled with sorrow. Footsteps increased, thrumming in his ears. The woman quickly rose from her feet, the boy accompanied in her arms as quick steps of her own streaked down the rich hallway, adorned with crystals upon crystals. Glistening beautifully, but also painfully as shards from the windows began to litter the floor._

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The footsteps increased, continuing forth, ❝ They're both here! Get them! ❞ her breaths were beginning to cease, the shortness of it evident with each stride. Sylvain couldn't help but grasp onto her shoulder, teary orbs glowing underneath the vast night sky. A hiccup came, another one followed until a stream of them left disjoined lips. ❝ What are you doing? They'll get away at this point?! Go before I end you myself. . ! ❞ a swift turn caught him off guard, the air blown out of his lungs. Another room. One he wasn't familiar with. Stairs that led down farther and farther from the encased castle took place, the dark atmosphere causing only anguish to wreak his body._

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Her steps bounded along the floor, hurrying along the pavement as her head never dared to look behind her. A chill wrapped around his small body, teeth chattering absentmindedly. His tears that were shed continued to cascade his cheeks as a single candle illuminated the new room they were in. Finally, he was let down. The boy continued to stand still, body continuing to tremble from the stress that transpired. His ember orbs continued to watch the woman walk about, packing items into a bag. Before she relented, tying it back up. Crouching in front of the child, he was unable to see her face. Her fingers reached out to caress his hair, another faux smile adorning her lips as the bag was slipped around his shoulders._

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ My Sylvain. . . ❞ tears of her own glistened as she leaned forth, pressing a kiss against the crown of his forehead, ❝ Continue to live. . . for us all. My prized Gautier son, never let them sullen the name that rose proudly like a lion. ❞ footsteps reverberated, causing panic to strive through them once more. Another set of kisses placated themselves onto his forehead before he was picked up, placed in a small compartment, hidden away from eyes. ❝ Live. Please, to the Goddess Sothis above, allow my son that remains untainted to live. I beg of you. ❞ another shaky kiss pressed upon his cheeks as the child held onto her tightly, afraid of letting her go. Afraid of the terror he'll feel once she slips away from his grasps._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _The lid was shut before he could say anything, steps withdrawing as the door opening rattled the air, ❝ You witch. . ! Give me the heir! ❞ _

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _❝ He is no longer here. I will never allow your vile hands to lay hands on my son. ❞ _

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ��❝ . . . She is of no use. Kill her. ❞ _

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Silence filled the air almost immediately. The air alone was numbing enough. Soon, steps resounded once more, a muffled cry eliciting from pursed lips. A thud followed, the rarity of crimson seeped into the box the boy was hidden in, staining porcelain hands._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A shuddering sigh slipped between disjoined lips, body wracking with immense fear. The sheen of sweat glistened on his pale skin, capturing his visage in gentle ripples. His breathing was erratic, lungs twisting painfully. A familiar feeling he's grown used to from the past few days. His sight was blurry as it flickered about around the unfamiliar scenery. Calloused hands pressed against the soft duvet, accompanied with a mattress that melted against his smaller body. Sylvain glanced around, nimble fingers clutching against the thin, white sheets. His pulse seemed to quicken, legs shifting closer to his frame. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Sylvain? ❞ a muffled voice reached his ears as the sound of the door creaking resonated. ❝ Sylvain–?! You're awake now?! ❞ surprise that morphed into utter contentment laced the boy's tone, steps bounding over with no hesitation. Jumping onto the plush bed, hazelnut peripherals locked on, worry embedded in his irises. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Sylvain looked at him, confused etched onto his visage as he tried to decipher the male before him. _What happened? _He was barely aware of yesterday's events. All he could recall was the bitter grumble of his stomach laced with both anxiety and hunger as well as the cold that nipped at his pale skin. Shifting his frail body, every limb quaked with pain, a sigh heaving from his mouth. Nimble digits reached out towards him ; cautious and hesitant. His own hand rose, gently stopping the hovering hands. ❝ I'm okay. ❞ his voice was low, another sigh slipping from his mouth, ❝ How long have I been asleep for? ❞ sleep laced his tone, a dreary look evident in his features.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Felix stilled, enamels digging into his bottom lip as he pawed at the sheets absentmindedly, ❝ Three days. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ -three days?! ❞ the boy echoed, a choked noise eliciting from him, causing Felix to hurriedly grab the water on his bedside, bringing it towards chapped lips. He took the water eagerly, letting the liquid slip down his dry throat. Fingers drummed silently along the cup, eyes fluttering shut as the silence began to blanket the both of them. Sylvain leaned forth, setting the cup down on the nightstand before pushing his palms against his face, rubbing his face. ❝ I can't stay here. i need to go. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Need to go? You just woke up! Don't be a fool. You can stay here, can't you? ❝ a glimmer was evident in his orbs, clutching onto Sylvain's cold hands, ❝ The season now will make it difficult for you to travel, why don't you stay until the season ends? ❞ Felix's voice grew quieter, fingers tightening their grip around his hand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ I. . . ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _I don't even know where I'm supposed to go. _

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _❝ I really can't stay, Felix. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Felix opened his mouth to protest before it was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open, a girl about their age striding in with a look of irritation, ❝ Felix! His Majesty said to stop coming into the room and to let him r- he's awake?! I'll get the nurse! ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Wait, Ingrid! . . . Ugh, she's gone again. ❞ a look of irritation crossed over Felix, a scowl complimenting the boy before he slid off the bed. ❝ Give it some thought, okay? I'm going to find Ingrid. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ with that, Sylvain was left alone once again.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Days had passed as the boy began to recover slowly. His defamation and dehydration was long gone. For the time being. An inner turmoil struck within the boy. Sylvain didn't think he deserved such kindness from the Fraldarius, but here he was ; silently sitting in the bed, never moving an inch. Never uttering a word. But that didn't quite stop Felix from barging in and spending time with him, but it usually made Felix rather irritated. _He needs to work on his social manners, _Sylvain thought, the faintest of smile ghosting pink lips. The longer he stayed, the longer he had felt that it was too good to be true. Was he allowed to remain here? No, he shouldn't. His existence alone, was something that cursed anyone near him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ He needed to leave after all.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The night began to settle in. The vast sky that was once adorned with a cerulean pantone began to diminish, colors of purple and black nestling into the sky. The crimson shawl wrapped around him tightly as digits trembled, with every step that padded along the marble flooring of the castle. The riches and lavishness that adorned each bit of the castle caused a sullen look to grace his face. Sylvain never did step foot out of his room; but the walls were adorned with portraits of the family - the redhead couldn't help but be envious. Fingers traced along the frame before it withdrew, balling into a fist. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Steps padded once more, away from the riches he had abandoned. As he crept towards the gate, the sound of someone's throat clearing was heard. Immediately, he tensed. Sylvain drew a breath, his steps halting. ❝ And where do you think you're going? Turn around. ❞ He obliged, turning around to stare at the male before him ; a sense of familiarity washing over him. _The other boy in the photo! _Sylvain bowed his head down deeply, lips pursed. ❝ Ah. Aren't you the boy my younger brother keeps dawdling about? Where are you going? Thinking about leaving? ❞ the words dripped from his lips with no hesitation, a small click of his tongue evident, ❝ Kinda rude to do it without a goodbye. Poor boy would be torn. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ I just can't be here. ❝ the words came quickly, rolling off his tongue hastily as his head shifted upwards.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Yeah. Because atop your shoulders, is the head that everyone wants. Your bounty hasn't made its way over here, but I've been traveling around. Heard all about it. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ . . . So what? Are you going to claim the prize for it? ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A loud laugh came from him, hunching over in defeat. ❝ Goddess, you're a fool. ❞ and with quick strides, he came over, grasping onto Sylvain's collar, ❝ I just want to know if you're a threat to the Fraldarius family - a threat to Felix specifically. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Sylvain gasped for air, fingers scrambling to grasp onto the male's wrists, a wheeze reverberating, ❝ I am _no _threat! But I. . . I don't know what will happen! Please. . . Please let me go. ❞ tears that he held in for so long began to glisten amongst his waterline, a hiccup coming from the younger boy. He weeped pathetically in the man's clutches. ❝ I don't want anything else happening. I just. . . I just can't. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ It was silent once Sylvain was freed. He wiped at his tears, feeling a warm hand rest atop his head. Digits tangled into his red hair, ruffling his hair, ❝ . . . you seem genuine. ❞ he paused, his movements halting, ❝ If I were to let you go, and everyone came after you, I'd feel ridiculously guilty. So, under the Fraldarius name, we'll keep you safe. The name's Glenn, by the way. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ You don't have to do that! You don't even know me. . ! ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Mmm. . . I may not, but I do have a certain brother that would kill me in a heartbeat if I were to let you go. Besides, he's been begging for you to stay, right? It won't hurt one bit. Now, tell me your name. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Wouldn't you already know it from the bounty's. . ? ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ You have a point, but I'd rather hear it from you than some stupid flier. Come on. Out with it. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ . . . Sylvain. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A pleased smile graced Glenn's lips, hazelnut hues flickering about as he continued to pat the male's head. With that, he withdrew, index finger pointing just behind him. Sylvain peered over, ember orbs catching sight of Felix. Drowsy in his wake, he was looking at them both confused. ❝ Glenn? You're home? ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Seems so. Cat is out of the bag. I was trying to surprise you until tomorrow morning. What are you doing up, though? It's still too early. Come on, I'll tuck you back in. ❞ he glanced towards Sylvain, a sly smile on his lips as tiers narrowed teasingly, ❝ You too, Sylvain. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Me?! ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Don't keep me waiting! ❞ Glenn called, lugging Felix along with him. The boy grunted out, shawl hugged close before he followed after him rather quickly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ As he made it into the room, hands pressed against the door to push it open. Peering in, Felix was already nestled into the bed with Glenn sitting at the edge of it. Both brothers made the notion to beckon Sylvain into the bed with them. Hesitantly, he got closer, slipping in underneath the sheets, his shawl slipping off of him and onto the floor ceremoniously. The sheets were tugged upwards, securely tucking both boys in. Glenn hummed a soft tune, immediately easing Sylvain's body into relaxation. A hand crept up, soothing through their hairs absentmindedly. The reassuring notion continued, the lilt that hummed against Glenn's lips turning into a soft cradle, lyrics harmoniously dripping from his lips. The sound was beginning to lull him to sleep, a tired yawn coming from Sylvain. As tiers began to flutter shut, the notion halted slowly, fading gently as the candle that illuminated the room went out. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ And then silence.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Up until Felix's voice rang, ❝ Sylvain? ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ❝ Yeah, Felix. . ? ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The boy crept closer, pressing against the redhead, who seemed surprised, but nonetheless, accepted him into his embrace. ❝ Thank you for staying. ❞ Sylvain couldn't help but feel guilty ; he was more than willing to leave, but here he was now. Allowing himself riches he didn't think he deserved. A squeeze was given ; short and sweet. The palm of his hand soothed against his back. No words came out from the older, rather, it remained lodged in his throat. ❝ I think. . . I consider you my first friend. ❞ Felix's head tilted up, preening towards the other, ❝ Ingrid. . . Dimitri. . . Dedue. . . they're my friends, but. . . one that I made by myself? That'd be you. ❞ his index finger poked Sylvain's chest, gaze drifting downwards, ❝ -so thank you. ❞ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ It was in that moment, Sylvain swore he was going to protect him.


End file.
